Change of Heart
by xSCE94x
Summary: One night, Elena comes to the realization that Stefan may not be the answer to all of her problems anymore. When trying to walk out, she is pulled back by Damon, away from the edge. When confiding in him, she realizes that there may be another reason to stick around the Salvatore House, even if it's killing her.
1. Chapter 1

Staring at the ceiling, her face was blank, tears brimming the edges of her eyes as Stefan thrust into her again and again. Digging her nails into his back, she forced a moan as he continued his gentle pace. What was wrong with her? She was never like this with him. He was perfect and she didn't have the heart for him anymore. Blinking back tears, she faked a smile when he pulled back to look into her eyes and gave her a soft gentle kiss. She could tell when he was getting close, because his thrusts were faster. This is the bit she hated. Having to fake it. She deserved more than this. She wanted eternal love with the mysterious vampire and now she doesn't know what she wants. She was feeling suffocated.

"Elena.." Stefan moaned into her ear, his breath against her neck.  
"Stefan..." She moaned out, feeling sick as she closed her eyes tightly.

Groaning out, he came violently, collapsing against her, his face buried into her neck as she pressed her hands against his back, really wanting to dig her nails in and claw at his skin. Why was she feeling like this? She should NOT be feeling this way about the love of her life. Just knowing there was a part of him inside her; it made her sick.

Pulling out of her, he kissed her gently and smiled as he rolled away to his side of the bed, falling straight into a deep sleep as exhaustion overtook him. Tears gathered in her eyes as she stared up at the ceiling, her breath caught in her throat. What was wrong with her? Really? This seemed to be the same routine every night lately.

Pushing herself up, she held the covers to her chest, a quiet sob leaving her. Was she worried about Stefan hearing? No. He never heard her and if he did, he was ignoring her. She just wanted to go home and take a long hot shower. Fixing the covers back, she pulled on her swears and tank top, pulling her hair into a messy bun. She just needed to go far, his room was killing her. She knew everything was downstairs, her bag, coat and uggs. Walking out of his room, she closed the door quickly and quietly. She could usually last the whole night, but tonight, it seemed to have gotten worse.

Making her way downstairs, another sob slipped from her as she rubbed a hand over her face, trying to calm herself down. She needed to stop getting worked up, it wasn't doing her any good. She just...really felt suffocated like someone was pressing against her chest and she couldn't breathe properly. Is this what a panic attack felt like? The room was spinning as she shook her head. Going to the door, she leaned down grabbing one of her uggs.

"Elena..?" Jumping in alarm, she looked up, her brown meeting blue.  
"D..Damon, I didn't see you there." Wiping at her tears quickly, she pulled on her uggs in a hurry, falling slightly as she balanced herself against the door.

Ignoring the look of confusion on his face, she fixed them on properly and pulled her coat on as quick as she could, the pressure getting too much on her chest as the tears began building up in her eyes again. Hearing tumbler's knocking together, she heard his footsteps getting closer to her.

"Hey, talk to me. Why are you leaving in the middle of the night?"  
"Just need to go home Damon." She answered, her voice sounding breathless.  
"No. Nu uh, your not going anywhere until you talk to me."  
"Damon, please..." Swallowing, she rubbed at her chest.

Taking her hand, he pulled her close to him and draped an arm around her shoulder as he led her to the couch and pushed her down with a gentle touch as he sat opposite on the coffee table. Pressing her hand against her forehead, she took a shaky breath. A tear broke out as she wiped it, sniffing.

"Hey hey," Reaching forward, he frowned, "What's got you so upset?"  
"N..nothing." She whispered hoarsely, "I just want to go."  
"Don't lie to me. I heard you and Stefan... ya know, not that I was listening like and then... your suddenly down here, trying to sneak out in tears?"

Shaking her head, she let out a sob and covered her face over with her hands as he moved beside her quickly and cradled her against him. Frowning, he rubbed her back comfortingly and looked up, listening for any signs that Stefan was awake. That was all he needed. Looking back down at the brunette, he took her hands from her face, being gentle.

"You can talk to me sweetheart." He whispered in hush tones.  
"I can't do it anymore Damon."  
"Do what?" Stroking his knuckles against her cheek, he felt the new wet streaks as she leaned into him, feeling comfort. That was a good sign.

"Th..the whole charade with Stefan." She told him, sniffing.  
"Has he done something to you?" He questioned, worry and confusion in his eyes.  
"No." She whispered, rubbing at her chest again.  
"What's the matter then?" He took her hand, rubbing his fingers into her palm gently.  
"I just.. I can't breathe. I'm feeling so suffocated being here Damon," She swallowed, more tears falling, "I just want to go home and take a long hot shower and go to bed for school tomorrow."

Damon watched her, furrowing his eyebrows. If there was something going on, she wasn't going to tell him...not tonight anyway. Getting up, he grabbed his keys and slipped on his leather jacket as he held his hand out.

"Come on then." He wiggled the car keys at her as she smiled weakly.  
"Are you sure? I'm okay with walking."  
"I'd rather know your in safe hands with a vampire you trust, besides it's way to cold out there. You'll catch your death. To think I'd even let you walk home in the dark anyway, you hurt my feelings Gilbert."

The brunette cracked a smile at him as he winked and held out his hand for her again. Laughing a little, she placed her hand in his, ignoring the sparks that felt through her hands and up to her brain, signalling for her to try and stay calm. Lifting her bag, she followed him outside and to the camaro.

* * *

Pulling up into the driveway slowly, Damon looked up at the house to see Jeremy's light on and laughed as she looked over at him, confusion in her chocolate eyes as he shook his head and ushered up towards his bedroom window, causing her to look aswell.

"Is he still seeing the friendly ghosts?"  
"If that explains him talking to himself, I'll deal with it."  
"Yeah," He smiled, "Are you going to be alright?"  
"I'll be okay," Smiling up at him, she squeezed his hand, "Thank you Damon."  
"Anytime Elena." He gave her a nod, flexing his fingers around the stick.  
"Just...do me a favor?"  
"As long as it's doable." He answered with a smirk.  
"Just tell Stefan I was feeling sick and went home?"  
"The top of my 'to do' list."

Laughing softly, she grabbed her bag and got out of the car as she rushed up the path and to the door, the wind catching her, causing her to shiver. It had to be in the minus regions. Opening it, she turned around to Damon and waved with a soft smile as she walked inside the house.

Damon watched with a smile as she seen her bedroom light coming on a few minutes later, along with the bathroom one. She was inside, safe and sound. That's all that mattered. He just wondered what was going on with her and Stefan. Shaking his head, he reversed out of the drive and drove off into the night.

* * *

A/N: Two stories in one day!? SPEECHLESS lol :D Let me know what you think :P

Shauna  
xxx


	2. Chapter 2

The wind was strong and sharp, it could cut you like a knife, it was that cold. Surprisingly there was no heat, even with the sun out and shining in the sky. To be fair thought, the clouds blocked it from showing it's true colours. The brunette pulled her coat closer against her and hugged her bag, shivering. What was with the weather lately? It seemed to be up and down. Why was she going to school again? Oh, that's right. She was going to school, so that she could get an education and then she was going to run off somewhere, FAR away and have a future. Sounded as if she had her whole life planned out, funny, considering that's the reason that her and Matt broke up.

Looking up, she seen she was approaching the school grounds and sighed. She could do this. School was a walk in the park. That was if you were comparing it to her vampire slaying days. She couldn't remember a life without vampires to be honest. A life where she would smile each and everyday, having no worries. Would she trade the life she had now for the white picket fence life? That was a very good question. Moving across the grass, she dragged her feet, not feeling ONE energetic bone in her body. She was running on coal. This was going to be lots of fun, she was SO sure of it. Licking her lips, she inhaled as she seen Stefan waiting on the bench for her. Great. Walking over, she watched as he jumped off of the bench and smiled at her.

There were moments like this where she thought she was being stupid and that there was nothing wrong with Stefan. Deep down she knew though. There was no point trying to talk to anyone about it, they would brush it of. Of course, because it was Stefan.

"And where were you this morning, hmm?" He cupped her face, prodding his fingers into her skin.  
"Uhm, I...didn't Damon tell you?" She raised an eyebrow, unsure.  
"Tell me? Tell me what? What was he suppose to tell me?" Stefan questioned, furrowing his eyebrows.  
"Uhm, I...I went home because I was feeling really sick?" Uh, DAMON!  
"Nope, he never said a world, but that's Damon for you, same OLD Damon." He scoffed, rolling his eyes as she frowned.  
"Hmmm." It wasn't really Damon, thinking about it.  
"Well, are you feeling better now, anyway?" He tilted his head as if he were trying to read her mind.  
"Mhm, much better, I guess." Swallowing, she smiled weakly as he kissed her. What was wrong with this picture?

"In the future, wake me up okay?" He told her as she nodded slowly.  
"Sure?" To see her tears that you created? That would go down well.  
"Well class waits, let's go and learn something."  
"Uh, yeah sure, class..." Following him, she closed her eyes. What a fun day it was going to be.

* * *

Leaning back against her locker, the brunette held her foot up against it, the cold steel against her back as she watched the blonde terrorize everyone crossing her path. Handing out a flyer of some sort it seemed. What was the girl like? Always on a mission to impress the people surrounding her. She could never have enough of it. Laughing, she watched as the blonde turned, furrowing her eyebrows. Elena gave her a genuine smile and shook her head.

"Must you annoyed everyone that ventures down the hall?"  
"Hey, they'd be missing out of I didn't annoy them."  
"Yeah yeah, who's idea was it this time for the bonfire?"  
"Tyler's, duh!" The blonde told her, grinning.  
"Of course." Licking her lips, she looked around the hall.  
"Your coming right?" Caroline asked, raising an eyebrow as she continued giving out flyers.  
"It depends Car." The brunette shrugged.  
"On Stefan huh?"  
"No, not on Stefan. We don't do everything together Caroline and we don't really have to." Elena told her, frowning.  
"Oh, how are you two anyway?" She asked softly.  
"Uhm.."  
"I think you two are so...uh together, so GREAT! You make him happy, he makes YOU happy!"  
"Car..."  
"You two are just," Letting out a breath, she smiled, "Epic."  
"Epic, right. I've heard that one before." Clearing her throat, she focused on the wall in front of her.  
"Hold onto him, he is good for you."

The blonde grinned at her and continued giving out the flyers to everyone in the hall. The brunette swallowed, holding her tears back and pressed her hand to her chest. Here it came again. The suffocation, the oxygen level disappearing. She needed to go. She needed to go, like right NOW.

"Car, I'll see you later, okay?"  
"Okay Lena!"

Tightening her grip on her bag, she hurried down the corridor and squeezed through groups of students, just needing to get outside. Reaching the air, she inhaled and felt her head spinning. What was wrong with her? She really need to fix herself and fast. Walking over to the bench, she sat down as she held her head in her hands. Deep breaths. In and out.

"Hey you, so are you up for the bonfire tonight, hmm? We should go."  
"Yeah Stefan, sure. Why not?" Lifting her head, she gave him a fake smile as he leaned down, kissing her.

How was she going to survive tonight?

* * *

A normal Friday night. Drunk teenagers sprawled all over the place, drinking out of cheap plastic cups. The bonfire surrounded by people burning marshmallows trying to make smores. It was a normal drunk teenage bash, only hosted by the drunkest teenager around, Tyler Lockwood. The brunette leaned against the tree as she overlooked the scene in front of her.

"Hey. You wanna go for a long stroll?" She looked up as Stefan appeared from behind her with a smile on his face.  
"Okay." Finishing her drink, she dropped the cup on the floor and followed him through the tree's, "So..?"  
"You've been acting...really different lately, are you alright?"  
"What? Yeah, of course I am." She told him, nodding quickly.  
"I know you take on all the worry, vampires this, vampires that. But you can talk to me, ya know? No harm done." He gave her a grin.  
"Sure... sounds...good Stefan," She smiled, clearing her throat, "So where are we going?"  
"Just for a walk, one on one time, just the two of us."

Smiling, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer against him as she swallowed, letting out a breath and closed her eyes, feeling the breeze brush against them as it moved through the trees. It was a beautiful night. The moon was shining, it was bright. What else could you ask for? Opening her eyes, she watched as the walked out of the woods and ended up on Wickery Bridge. Oh wonderful. Just great. Letting her go, he looked around smiling as she slowly walked to the railing and leaned against it.

"Where's Damon tonight?" Elena asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"I don't know," He shrugged, "I don't really care. Probably out somewhere...sucking the life out of some poor unfortunate girl. That's Damon."  
"Wow, speak highly of him much?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, her tone sarcastic.  
"Elena, you know what he's like. He doesn't care for anyone but himself. He'll hurt and hurt, not caring about the consequences."  
"He's changed Stefan! You know that!" She told him, frowning.  
"Why are you defending him?"  
"I'm not, I just don't see why your judging him."  
"Why I'm judging him? Are you serious? He's ruined ANYTHING good that I've had in my life."  
"You ruined his life when you turned him into a vampire." She snapped at him.

Stefan laughed and threw his head back, rubbing his hands over his face as he scoffed, his laughter continuing. Elena watched him, swallowing the lump in her throat. Really? Was it such a good idea to say it? I mean, she didn't regret it, it was true, but to say it out loud and to his face? Big mistake. Looking at her, his eyes were a darker green, more fierce.

"Unbelievable. Of all people, he has YOU fooled. Just...wow." Laughing, he shook his head.  
"Stefan.."  
"No, your right. You and Damon are 'best friends' and everything, so you'd know? You have fun then being his friend, I'll see you whenever Elena."

Elena went to talk, but Stefan had already left, his vampire speed getting the better of her. Looking around, teary eyed, she ran her hand into her hair and looked around into the darkness. What did she do now? She was all alone on Wickery Bridge, a place that brought back to much for her. Closing her eyes, she held her jacket closer to her and let out a sob. Only one thing coming to mind. Walk. Taking a shaky breath, she wiped her tears and began walking, knowing it was going to take a long while to get home.

* * *

Walking up the stairs, she couldn't stop shivering, her body getting the better of her. Her teeth were chattering together as she slowly walked to her room and closed the door shut, another sob emitting out of her as she kicked her converses off and crawled onto the bed, trying to find some kind of warmth. Burying her face into the pillow, she sobbed more and hugged it, shivers running through her body, causing her agony. Her body was going to be tired and drained if she didn't do anything about it. She would wake up tomorrow,feeling like she'd been hit by a truck. Lifting her phone from the side, she swallowed and tried to dial the number, but her fingers seemed to have a mind of their own.

"Come on." She whimpered softly, rubbing her hands together as she tried it one finger and seemed to get the job done. It was slower, but it worked.  
"Hello?" His husky voice came through the phone. It sounded as if he were sleeping.  
"D..D..Damon i..it's E..Elena." She whispered, shivering and tried to stop her teeth chattering, so that she could talk.  
"Lena, are you alright?" Damon questioned, his voice full of obvious concern.  
"C..can...yo..you come over please?" She murmured so softly, she was afraid he wouldn't hear her.  
"I'll be right over, okay? I promise." He told her as the line went dead.

Placing the phone back on the side, she pulled her jacket off, throwing it and pulled the covers up, trying to stop herself from shivering. The whole walk home was a struggle. She wanted to give up half way, because it was so cold. Her legs were starting to stiffen. She never thought she would make it home. She couldn't believe Stefan had left her though? Closing her eyes, she felt a draft and closed her eyes tightly, listening as a thud hit the floor and let out a shaky breath. Hearing the window shut again and feeling her bed dip, she opened her eyes, coming to face with a pair of blue ones.

"Hey," He spoke softly, tucking her hair behind her ear as he stroked his knuckles against her cheek, "Your freezing Lena."  
"Y..yeah." She murmured, shivering as her teeth chattered and she groaned, "Are you warm?"  
"What happened?" Kicking off his boots, he watched as she lifted the covers for him and he got in next to her, watching her closely.  
"I..I had a fight with Stefan..a..at the bonfire." She told him, shivering and hugged herself.  
"What about, mmhm?" He stroked her hair back lightly, watching as she shivered. Frowning, he rubbed his hand down her arm.  
"N..nothing important," She whispered, letting out a breath, "Stefan just...lost it I guess... and..left me."  
"Hold it," He stopped his movements on her arm, looking at her, "Left you? Where the hell did he leave you?"  
"Wickey Bridge." Elena whispered, noticing now that she had stopped shivering and was beginning to warm up.  
"He left YOU at Wickery Bridge, by yourself?" He raised an eyebrow, watching as nodded and frowned.  
"It was my fault." She told him, looking down.  
"Your fault? I don't care who's fault, he should have left you by yourself, how the hell did you get home?"  
"I..I walked?" Elena told him, smiling innocently as he glared at her, only causing her to shiver again.  
"You walked from Wickery Bridge to here? Why didn't you call me? Are you trying to be killed?" Damon questioned her, worry in his eyes as she swallowed.  
"I'm..I'm sorry, I didn't want to bother you." She told him as he gave her another glare.  
"Put my number on speed dial, I mean it Elena."

Nodding, she bit her lip, not wanting to argue with him. She'd done enough argue tonight as it was. She just wanted to enjoy his company and relax. He made her feel so warm and light. Like she had no worries on her shoulders. Closing her eyes, she inhaled, catching the smell of bourbon and just...Damon. Feeling a hand on her cheek, she opened her eyes to find Damon watching her and smiled softly, blushing.

"Are you going to tell me what happened last night now?" He questioned her softly.  
"Why didn't you tell Stefan that I went home because I was sick?" She responded, not wanting to answer.  
"What?" He frowned, "I did. I told him this morning before he left for school?"  
"But... h.. he said you didn't say anything."  
"Elena, I swear on my life, yours and any other willing to be in it, I did tell Stefan. I stay by my word when it comes to you."  
"I believe you." She whispered gently, fluttering her eyeslashes softly with a smile.  
"Why do you keep avoiding the subject of last night? Is it about Stefan?"  
"I just," Rolling onto her back, she stared at the ceiling, "I just...can't be around him, without feeling like I'm going to burst or...run out of oxygen?"  
"Isn't that...good?" He raised an eyebrow, leaning up on his elbow as he watched her.

"I mean in a suffocating way Damon." She responded softly.  
"OH, then not good?"  
"Not good." The brunette repeated.  
"I think...maybe you should just... stick it out. Maybe your just going through a phase, ya know? Teenagers do that, right?" He smirked.  
"Yeah..sure." She whispered, smiling weakly.  
"Hey," Taking her hand, he kissed her knuckles, "If it's making you this bad then don't stick it out, I'm just saying. I know what your like Gilbert. You and your phases."

"Yeah, yeah I know. I'll stick it out for a little while."  
"Good." He cleared his throat.  
"Do you mind staying? I could really use the company?" She raised an eyebrow, looking at him.  
"Of course." He sat up, slipping his jacket off and hung it over on the chair, moving at vampire speed, before he was in beside her again.  
"Still can't get use to that." Elena told him laughing, as she turned the lamp off, closing her eyes.  
"Maybe you never will." He wrapped his arm around her, leaning his head on top of hers.  
"Goodnight Damon." The brunette whispered, burying her face into his chest.  
"Goodnight Lena." He told her, inhaling as he smiled and buried his face into her hair, falling straight into a deep sleep.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed it ;) Let me know what you think :) Hey, what do you think about a Nian story? Oh and maybe a story like the book Hush Hush? Give me your thoughts ;)

Shauna  
xxx


	3. Chapter 3

The week had passed smoothly with flying colors, going as quick as it had came. Today was Jeremy's birthday and Elena had been working her hardest all week, to make sure that it was the best birthday he was ever going to have. Without their parents around, she knew Jeremy would often think about it on special occasions. She wanted to make sure on this particular occasion that he wasn't down and had the time of his life, even if it was without their parents around them.

Elena and Stefan still hadn't talked much, they were on simple hi, how are you?, bye terms. People were starting to notice it and guess what, questions were being flooded her way. Did she tell them what happened? No. Because they would rip her head off to for trying to defend Damon. She didn't see it as such a bad thing, so why did Stefan lose it and go at her?

Snapping out of her thoughts, she lifted her head as she looked around the Grill. Halfway there. Banners reading: Happy Birthday were spread throughout the grill. Black and silver baloon's spead around, giving it a nice look. Bringing another silver baloon to her lips, she began blowing it. SHe was exhausted. Matt was nice enough to lend her the keys last  
night, so she came in early this morning at 7 to decorate it. She didn't ask for help, so it was taking longer than it really should. Looking at the time, she seen it was 3pm and wrapped a knot in the balloon, dropping it to the floor with a sigh. Was that enough? Stepping behind the bar, she got herself a bottle water and opened it up, taking a gulp. Now what was she going to do? Maybe she would just have to wait for tonight, for the party and the fun to begin.

Hearing the doors open, she looked up, a smile reaching her face as she seen Damon walking in, clapping his hands together with a smile. Laughing, she rolled her eyes and walked around the bar, taking another gulp of her water.

"Why are you here? If you haven't noticed, its closed." Elena spoke, tilting her head.  
"So I see and now I know why. Getting ready for Jeremy's big surprise bash, huh?"  
"Yeah and as you can see, it's...going okay." Running her fingers through her hair, she let out a breath.  
"How long you been at this?" Damon raised an eyebrow, walking towards her as she shrugged lightly.  
"Maybe a few hours, I don't know." Finishing off the water, she placed the empty bottle down on the table.  
"What are you like?" Grinning, he tucked her hair behind her ear as she looked up at him, her breath catching in her  
throat.

Blue eyes met brown as they stared at eachother, the air becoming humid and closed as they just stared. If anyone were to walk in at that moment, neither of them would have noticed because they were too lost in eachother. Hearing her phone beginning to ring, she snapped out of it, a blush rising to her cheeks as she jogged over to her bag, pulling her phone out quickly as she answered.

"Hello?" Elena raised an eyebrow, looking over her shoulder at Damon who was looking around.  
"Hey Lena, it's Bonnie. I just wanted to run by the plan again for tonight. How long am I keeping Jeremy out for?"  
"Only like an hour, just until everyone comes. Bring him out for a birthday dinner or something and then say that  
your going to the grill for a birthday drink? Just try and act cool, knowing Jer, he will click on straight away."

"That sounds good enough to me. See you later Elena." The line went dead as Elena flipped her phone shut with a smile.  
"Bonnie the teenage witch?" Damon asked, starting to blow up another baloon.  
"Yeah, just... running through tonights plans." She answered with a smile as she watched him.  
"Hmmm." He nodded, tying the balloon in a knot as he smacked it away.

"Uhm, how's Stefan?" Raising an eyebrow, she began sticking the loose balloons up.  
"He's your normal gel hair, brooding, moaning Stefan." He answered with a smirk and wiggled his eyebrows.  
"So I see. He still isn't talking to me. Has he said anything?"  
"Stefan? To me? Nope. We aren't that close as brothers funnily enough."  
"Hmmm... I guess. Could you give me a lift home? I need to start getting sorted for tonight?"  
"Yeah, of course. Let's go..." He walked over to her as she lifted her bag, looking around.  
"Are you coming tonight?" Elena asked, biting her lip nervously as he looked at her.  
"I'll have to check my schedule I suppose." Smirking, he winked, walking to the doors as she blushed, going after him.

* * *

**La La La La La**  
**La La La La La**  
**La La La La La**  
**La La La La La**

**Girl I've been all over the world**  
**Looking for you**  
**I'm known for taking what I think I deserve**  
**And you're overdue**  
**And if you listen you can hear me through the radio**  
**In that bright white noise**  
**What I been missing in my life**  
**That I been dreaming of**  
**You be that girl**  
**You be that girl**  
**You be**

Elena looked around the room, the party in full swing as she smiled big and let out a sigh of relief. It was going pretty  
great. Jeremy had turned up and was surprised, REALLY surprised in fact. He must not have caught on. Biting her lip, she  
looked around as she spotted Stefan over at the pool table with Caroline. She had to talk to him sooner or later, might  
as well be now, huh? Biting her lip, she smoothed down her dress, brushing by people as she made her way over to him.

**Everything you want so let me get up there**  
**I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere**  
**Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like**

"Hey Stefan." Elena spoke once she reached him and he turned around, nodding at her.  
"Elena, hey there." He replied, spinning the cue stick in his hands as she cleared her throat. Akwardness was there alright.  
"How are you?" She bit her lip, raising an eyebrow.  
"I'm fine Elena, thanks for asking. Shouldn't you be asking how my brother is though?"  
"Your still annoyed over that? Really? Aren't you suppose to be in your like... one hundred's now? The mature age?"  
"Have a good night Elena." He told her, putting the cue stick down as he bumped past her, heading away.

**You make me feel so**  
**La La La La La**  
**You make me feel so**  
**La La La La La**  
**You make me feel so**  
**La La La La La**  
**You make me feel so**  
**La La La La La**  
**You, you make me feel so**

Glaring at the back of his head, she groaned. What a dick he was getting. Shaking her head, she stormed over to the bar, turning to look around, seeing who had actually arrived. Half of Mystic Falls was here, that was for sure.

"I want a bourbon." She told Matt, drumming her fingers on the bar, anger flowing through her veins.  
"Elena..." He spoke hesitantly.  
"Matt, just do it NOW, please..." She replied as he nodded, pouring out a bourbon for her and pushing it her way.  
"Thank you." Turning away from the bar, she cradled the drink in her hand and took a gulp, the ligquid going down in  
one shot. Well this was going to be a great night.

**Get a little closer to me girl**  
**And you'll understand**  
**'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need**  
**Well, then I'm your man**  
**And if I listen I can hear you through my radio**  
**In that bright white noise**  
**What I been missing in my life**  
**What I been dreaming of**  
**You be that girl**  
**You be that girl**  
**You be**

After more than a few drinks, Elena was drunk and over her head. Stefan had pissed her off so much, that she wanted to forget about him and drink the night away. Also dance, which she was doing a lot of on the bar, even with a lot of protesting from Matt. Was she taking a care in the world, nope.

**Everything you want so let me get up there**  
**I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere**  
**Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like**

"Hello there miss." Looking down, she seen Damon standing at the bar, a grin on his face.  
"Well...if it isn't the dashing, gorgeous...irresistable Damon Salvatore." Beaming down at him, she laughed.  
"Well... if it isn't the wrecked Elena Gilbert."  
"Dude, I tried to get her down from there." Matt started, panic in his voice.  
"First of all, chill it. Second of all, don't ever dude me again." Damon interupted him, looking back up at Elena.  
"Where've you been? I need a fun partner. All around is the fun police." She whined, a pout appearing on her face.

**Ooh**  
**Everything you know I'm flipping upside down**  
**Take you 'round the world**  
**You know I like it loud**  
**Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like**

"Well I'm here now. What did my brother do to drive you to the edge this time?"  
"Your brother is a dick." She answered, pointing the finger as she hicupped.  
"No arguments here." He shrugged, licking his lips as he looked her over. The red dress complimenting her skin tone.  
"I was waiting fo.. for you. I need a drinking partner."  
"I can tell," Grinning, he stepped closer, holding his arms out, "Come on gorgeous, me and you will go for a nice walk."  
"O..okay." Slowly lowering herself, she placed her hands on his shoulders as he held her hips, lifting her from the bar.

**You make me feel so**  
**La La La La La**  
**You make me feel so**  
**La La La La La**  
**You make me feel so**  
**La La La La La**  
**You make me feel so**  
**La La La La La**  
**You make me feel, oh**  
**La La La La La**  
**You make me feel so**  
**La La La La La**  
**You make me feel so**  
**La La La La La**  
**You make me feel, oh**  
**La La La La La**

"Is the room spinning or are you taking me for a Dance Mr Salvatore?" Elena grinned up at him, laughing.  
"Oh Lena, you are out of it, aren't you sweetheart?"  
"Nope, YOU have just got moves, that I unfortunately, have never seen."  
"Elena, your gong to regret saying everything tomorrow, I can gurantee."  
"Why don't you show me your moves Damon?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and laughed more.  
"Oh, how I'd love to, TRUST ME. But, I'm a gentlemen at best of times, espcially around you."

**Put your hands up**  
**Put your hands up**  
**Let the lights drop**  
**Let the lights drop**  
**Make my world stop**  
**Make my world stop**

**La La La La La**  
**La La La La La**  
**You make me feel so**  
**La La La La La**  
**You make me feel so**  
**La La La La La**  
**You make me feel so**  
**La La La La La**  
**You make me feel so**  
**La La La La La**  
**You make me feel, oh**  
**La La La La La**  
**You make me feel so**  
**La La La La La**

Taking her hand in his, he laced their fingers together and then brought the arm over her head, joining them in a handheld  
hug as he led her through the crowd and outside in the cool air as they reached the exit. Leaning into him, she closed her eyes inhaling and yawned softly.

**You make me feel so**  
**La La La La La**  
**You make me feel so**  
**La La La La La**

"Where are we going Damon?" She asked softly as he turned his attention to her, pressing a kiss to her hair.  
"Back to yours. Get you sobered up, I don't want you dying tomorrow." He responded.  
"Mmhm.. thank you Damon." Elena leaned into him, resting her head on his chest, shivering.

Unlinking them, he slipped his jacket off, slipping it over her shoulders as she smiled up at him, a twinkle still in her eyes. Laughing, he shook her head and pulled her close again, leading her up the pathway.

"What are we going to do with you missus?"  
"Rescue me?" She grinned sheepishly as he laughed.  
"I think you do quite fine on your own Lena."  
"Maybe not, maybe I do. Your brother makes it awfully hard. Maybe I'm fighting the wrong battle huh?"  
"What do you mean by that?" Licking his lips, he looked down at her as she was staring up at the stars.  
"I'm fighting for the wrong reason, for the wrong person." She answered, turning her gaze to meet his.  
"Oh... well that... can be a question... that.. has a uhm..." Clearing his throat, "ANYWAY, were at your house."

Leading her up the steps, he lifted the mat and grabbed the spare key, remembering Elena had told him about it one time before when he was coming over late, for NO specific reason. Opening the door, he lifted her into his arms, carrying her over the doorstep, the thought crossing his head as he dropped her in fright, but then thought about her fall and caught her again quickly.

"Woah, that was some ride!" The brunette shouted, laughing as he laughed nervously.  
"Sorry about that." Kicking the door shut with his foot, he held her close, continuing his journey upstairs.  
"Does Stefan hate you Damon?" Elena asked timidly as he placed her down on the bed, brushing her hair from her eyes.  
"Why do you ask that sweetheart?"  
"Because.. y.. you..." Hiccuping, she smiled, speaking in hush whispers, "You are the reason were fighting."  
"What?" He raised his eyebrows in confusion, not understanding.

Sitting up, she pulled the red dress over her head, showing the black lace underwear set she had on, causing Damon's  
eyes to bulge out as he looked away quickly, knowing Elena would kill him in the morning after remembering everything  
she did.

"That n.. night at Wickery..." Laughing, she hicupped again, whilst climbing under the blanket, "I defended your...honour."  
"My honour huh?" Damon questioned in amusement.  
"Stefan... putting you down as normal and I jumped to your defence, boy was that a bad idea." She laughed.  
"Your really... honest when your drunk."  
"Why thank you, I've been working on my speaking skills." Lifting herself up, she got under the covers, snuggling in.  
"I bet you have." Smiling, he stroked her hair, tucking it back behind her ear.  
"I don't regret it. You've... you've been there for me so much, no complaints. You just do it...and I really appreciate it."  
"I'm here for you whenever you need me Lena. You know that. Im at your beck and call, day and night, you know me."  
"I don't want you to be, ya know..."  
"What?" He frowned. Was she saying she didn't want him around?  
"I only want you to be there if YOU want to be. I never give you anything in return, so you don't owe me anything."

Damon licked his lips, the words settling in as he looked at Elena, seeing her eyes closes and her breaths growing shallow. She was falling asleep and quick. Smiling softly, he leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek as he stroked her hair back, watching her. Looks like he was going to have to kick some sense into his brother, whether he liked it or not.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed :) Let me know what you think :)

Shauna  
xxx


	4. Chapter 4

BANG BANG. God, who the hell was that knocking? Surely it was just early morning? BANG BANG. And again! The brunette came to a stair, wincing in pain as she sat up, a moan slipping from her lips. Oh boy, all that banging was in her head. Digging her fingers into her temples, she moaned again. Was she hit by a bus without the drivers consent? Her head was light and pain surged through her stomach, so bad, she thought she was going to throw up. Crawling out of bed, she went into the bathroom, seeing Jeremy sleeping in bed soundly. What time did he get home? What time did SHE get home? Shaking her head, she flicked the two doors locked and put the shower on. What the hell happened last night? She stared into the mirror, trying to think.

**YOU DON'T OWE ME ANYTHING.**

Frowning, she rubbed a hand down her neck, closing her eyes as she remembered Damon bring her home.

**I'M FIGHTING FOR THE WRONG REASON, FOR THE WRONG PERSON.**

Amazing, all the truth slipped when she was drunk and she couldn't think straight. God, she couldn't even admit it to  
herself when she was freaking sober. Oh well, the scolding hot water was cooling to take away all of her thoughts.

* * *

Looking in the mirror, she tied her hair up into a ponytail as she had changed into a dark purple tracking suit. Taking a breath, she stretched and inhaled deeply. A jog would do her some good, clear her head. Walking out of her room, she hurried down the stairs and came to a stop suddenly. Hearing clattering from the kitchen, she shook her head and turned around. Sniffing, she bit her lip, the whiff of pancakes filling her senses. Rubbing her hands together, she took a step and then stopped. Wait, Jeremy was in bed? So who the hell was in the kitchen? Was it... Damon? A grin reached her face. Usually, she senses his presence when he was near by. Moving to the kitchen quickly, she stopped dead.

"Stefan?" She frowned, suddenly feeling sick again.  
"Good morning beautiful, how's the head, hmm?" He gave her a grin.  
"Uhm, getting worse by the second it seems. Why are you here?"  
"I'm making you breakfast."  
"Well ever a blind person could notice that, do you remember what happened last night?"  
"Do you?"

Elena leaned in the doorway, a frown frowning on her face. Did she dream about the past week and last night or something.

"Come on! SSit down, eat, get you're strength back up."  
"Stefan.."  
"Sit." He gave her a look.  
"Right." She sat down quickly, licking her lips.  
"Good girl." He grinned, serving the pancakes up.

Oh, it was worse than she had originally thought. A happy, weird AND controlling Stefan. Swallowing, she looked at the pancakes. She wasn't so hungry anymore.

"Eat." He told her as she lifted a sppon, causing him to smile.

Inhaling, she took a bit on her sppon, slowly chewing as the thought of it made her sick to the stomach. Looking around, she cleared her throat.

"So, you had a nice night, hmm?"  
"Yeah, it was good fun, I'm sure you did."  
"Now why wouldn't I? I spent it with you." He smiled.  
"Uhm no..."  
"Yes I did, eat up."

She stared at him in utter disbelief. Was he for real. She watched as he ate, like nothing was wrong and like he wasn't acting like a complete fucking dick.

"WELL, thanks for this Stefan, I REALLY loved it."  
"But?" He quirked an eyebrow.  
"I'm going for my morning jog, let yourself out."

She told him bluntly and shrugged, walking out. SHe gasped as she was pinned up against the wall in the hallway.

"Where's my kiss goodbye then, hmmm?"  
"Oh," She leaned up, pecking his lips quickly, "Bye..."

She ducked under his arm quickly and walked out, jogging down the path and up the road. What the hell was that?

* * *

**Elena, don't trust him.**

Turning quickly, she looked behind her. She was sure she could hear voices whispering into her ear. Crazy enough, she  
was sure it was Alaric. Rubbing her neck, she turned again, jogging down the road. She had to see Damon, she needed to.

Walking up the drive, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door with all the strength that she had left. The door opened as Damon stood staring at her, his head tilted.

"Hello Elena." He purred.  
"Damon, we need to talk."

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed! :D

Shauna

xx


	5. Chapter 5

The fire flicked and hissed, the light flooding the room as Elena stood watching it, the flames dancing in her eyes. It was peaceful, quiet and comfortable. Damon poured drinks, watching the brunette. Smiling, he took a gulp of his and walked over as he held it out for her, surprised when she took it off of him.

"I didn't think you would drink at this time of the morning...?"  
"Hair of the dog." She answered, taking a gulp herself as she winced.  
"Bad hangover?" He questioned, sitting down as he cradled his glass.  
"That AND you're brother."  
"Oh?"  
"You wouldn't happen to know why he was at my house this morning, would you?"  
"Uhm... no?"  
"Wow, that has GOT to be the worst lie you have ever told."

Knocking back the rest, she moaned as the liquid burned her throat. Placing it down, she dropped onto the opposite couch and sighed in annoyance as she twirled her hair around her fingers, watching Damon closely as he bit his lip, obviously lost for words.

"I..."  
"What the hell did you do Damon?" She frowned.  
"You deserve to be happy, so I told him he needed to get his act together."  
"Act together? Talk about acting! He's turned into a physco Stefan!"  
"Uhm.." He frowned in confusion.  
"He's not the same! He has NOT been the same in a LONG while and he NEVER will be again!"  
"Now.. the truth comes out, hmm?" Damon responds, tilting his head, finally finding out their problem.  
"Don't lecture me about truth! You heard enough truths come out of me last night!"  
"Hmmm, perhaps."

Shaking her head, she buried her face into her hands, feeling a return of the thumping headache. Great, just what she needed at that moment. Digging her fingers into her temples, she took a deep breath, trying to keep herself calm.

"Damon, he is being controlling. I had to rush out of the house for crying out loud."  
"Elena..."  
"Look, I get it," She stood, waving her hands and shook her head, "Thank you for the help."  
"I would do ANYTHING to make sure you were happy, you know that." He told her, sitting forward.  
"Me being happy... was being with you last night Damon." She admitted, swallowing.

Lifting his gaze to meet hers, he stared at her, an emotion unfamiliar to her, passing through his eyes. Exhaling, she faked a smile and stepped back, nodding at him. This was it she just had to leave now, she'd said what she needed to.

"Thanks again."

Nodding again, she turned on her heel, blinking back the tears as she walked over to the door and pulled it open. Feeling arms wrap around her from behind, she closed her eyes tightly as he pulled her closer to him.

"When the time is right." He whispered into her ear, kissing her cheek.  
"Damon..." She leaned back into his arms as he squeezed her gently.  
"I'm not going anywhere, I'm always going to be here for you, you know that. I'll be here when you need a shoulder to  
cry on, when you need a friend, when you're scared and you feel all alone. I will ALWAYS choose you Elena."

Tears fell from her eyes and coursed down her cheeks as she held back a sob, threatening to break out of her. Why did it sound like a goodbye speech to her? What was he trying to say? Was he not going to see her anymore?

"I don't want you as..."  
"When the time is right." Damon repeated, holding her close and he kissed the top of her head, "Goodbye Elena."  
"goodbye." She whispered, her voice hoarse.

Walking out, she swallowed the lump growing in her throat, never looking back. What just happened? Turning down the road, she broke into a job, the tears falling and hitting the ground with each movement. The brunette felt physically sick, like she had just been told that someone died. She couldn't lose Damon, but she understood he was trying to be the good guy, wanting her and Stefan to work out.

**WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT.**

What did he mean by that? When will the time ever be right? The wind grew stronger, pushing against her and the trees shook violently as she came to a stop. It whistled and roared, causing the brunette to frown. What was going on? Shivering, she hugged herself and looked around.

**_Get home Elena!_**

The voice shouted as she went wide eyed. Looking around, she was sure that it was Alaric. It sounded exactly like him, but that was impossible right. Shaking her head, she broke into a sprint, running as fast as she could. What could be possibly going on?

* * *

Running up the path, she opened the door as quick as she could, the key getting stuck in the process. Pushing it open, she walked inside, looking around. It was quiet, to quiet.

"Jeremy!" Elena called out.

Hearing no response, she looked around, panic beginning to stir inside her. Moving down the hall, she stepped into the kitchen and looked around. Where was Jeremy. Hurrying out, she ran upstairs. Going to his room, she pushed it, but it wouldn't budge. What the hell? Pushing the door again, she went into the bathroom, trying that door, but that wouldn't budge either.

"Jeremy! Open the door now!" She shouted, banging on it.

Stepping back, she took a deep breath. She had to remember what Alaric told her. Keep calm and have a clear mind. Stepping forward, she lifted her foot, pressing against the door as it flew open with a bang. It worked! Going wide eyed, she ran into the room and gasped, seeing Jeremy lying on the floor. Dropping down onto her knees, she felt his neck for a pulse, tears coming to her eyes.

He's dead.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed! I'M sorry if its short!

Shauna

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey everyone, I am getting a LOT of messages about me stopping stories. I swear now, they are ALL still running! I would tell you if they aren't. I'm just running behind because I'm writing slow, lack of inspiration. I don't want them to be boring, so I'm taking my times, I hope you understand. I have a list in order of what I'm writing next, so I'm following the list. Whatever comes out is on my list, again, THANK YOU!

* * *

The world move round, time passed by in slow motion, the room spinning in Elena's eyes as she was frozen in her sport, frozen in time. Elena stared down at Jeremy, her heart beating fast, knots in her stomach, tightening with each passing minute as tears gathered in her eyes like waves. Pressing her hands against his chest, she shook him in a surge of panic, not knowing what to do.

"Jeremy," She sobbed, "Jeremy wake up!"

Looking around, she looked for any sign of forced entry and patted down her pockets, in search for her phone. Where the hell was it!? Where did she leave it? Placing her hand on Jeremy's cheek, she swallowed and kissed his forehead as she got up, rushing out. She needed her phone, she needed help, she needed someone to help her! Moving downstairs quickly, she moved into the kitchen area and seen it, sitting visibly on the counter. How did it get there? Shaking her head with a frown, she moved over, grabbing it. Dialing a familiar number, she held it to her ear, shaking with fear. Closing her eyes, she listened to the continuous ringing and cursed. Where are you Damon? She swallowed as it went to answer phone.

"Damon, its Elena," She whispered hoarsely, "I need your help, please. It's Jeremy, something has happened, please! I don't know what to do. I'm so scared, please Damon, PLEASE come."

Hanging up, she exhaled, dropping her phone onto the counter, frustration running through her as she rushed back up the stairs, wanting to be beside Jeremy. She got to his room, looking around. She needed to get him comfortable. Grabbing under his arms, she slowly lifted him, grunting as she slowly dragged him over, getting him onto his bed. Feeling his neck again to make sure, she frowned, still feeling no pulse. Rubbing her face, she swallowed. What had happened. Trying to think, she gasped in realisation and checked his hand. He was wearing his ring! A small smile made its way onto her face as she sighed in relief. Thank god for that.

"Come on Jer, come on..."

Hearing the front door, she looked over her shoulder, panic rising within her as she got to her feet slowly, trying to be quiet. Seeing the crossbow sitting again the wall, she lifted it and inhaled. Wait a minute, it had to be Damon, she called Damon! Putting the crossbow back down, she ran out, moving down the stairs and stopped dead, a frown on her face.

"Stefan."  
"Elena, hey there," He grinned, tilting his head, "You alright?"  
"Stefan, wha..."

A bang was heard from upstairs as she ignored the looks from Stefan and rushed back upstairs to Jeremy's room as she seen him sitting up on the bed, his hands on his neck. Going over, she hugged him tightly, kissing his head as he returned it, hugging her tightly as he was trying to gather the air back into his lungs.

"Lena, what..?"  
"You were dead Jer, you were dead. It's okay.. you are okay." She pulled back, looking at him.  
"I.."  
"Is everything alright in here?" Stefan stood in the doorway, his arms crossed as he watched them.  
"Fine Stefan, were good thanks." Elena rolled her eyes, "I'll let you relax Jer, I'll talk to you later. Just relax, okay?"

Getting up from the bed, she watched Jeremy staring at Stefan as he looked around his room, ignoring his looks. Frowning, Elena walked out, nudging Stefan out of the way as she sighed, closing the door behind her. Going to her room, she sat on the bed, her mind in a mist of clouds. Stefan watched her as she rubbed her face. Where was Damon? Why was Stefan here? Elena watched as Stefan kneeled in front of her on the floor and frowned.

"Wanna talk, hmm?" He asked, rubbing her knee.  
"No Stefan, I don't! Alright?" She looked away, taking a deep breath.  
"Hmm, are you still on vervain? I don't think it's safe enough round here not to be."

The brunette frowned and turned to look at him as he gave her a soft smile, a hidden agenda in his eyes as he took her hands, kissing them. Swallowing, she felt sick to the pit of her stomach and watched as he looked up at her again.

"I'll start taking it again, don't YOU worry about that." Elena told him, not trusting him as she kept a straight face.  
"Hmm, you know what I think is wrong with you Lena?" YOU.  
"What Stefan?"  
"I think," He cupped her face, looking into her eyes, "That you're upset, you feel like your heart is breaking and its all because of Damon. You hate him and he has done nothing but brought misery into your life ever since her arrived."

Elena stared at him, an inside pain growing in her chest as her stomach grew into a ball of knots and she felt like she wanted to sob. This burning rage grew inside of her from underneath all of the hurt and it was turning into pent up anger and frustration.

"Right now, you want to sleep and the next time yo use Damon, use all of that pain against him."  
"Against him." She repeated sleepily.  
"Against him." He told her, smirking.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, hope you enjoy :)

Shauna

xxx


End file.
